


Extraneous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [544]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A bit of an AU around the frog op and why Ziva is on the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/27/2000 for the word [extraneous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/27/extraneous).
> 
> extraneous  
> Coming from or existing on the outside.  
> Introduced from an outside source.  
> Not essential or intrinsic; foreign.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #233 Truth.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Extraneous

Tony watched the interactions between Director Shepard and Ziva with growing concern. He’d always felt that there was more to Ziva being placed on the MCRT than what they were told. A liaison officer on the major crimes response team? While her skills were better in hand to hand than a normal probie’s they still made her rather extraneous for an investigative team. 

Now, it seemed that Ziva’s involvement in this undercover op that Director Shepard had Tony running was growing. This also made no sense. Ziva was a great assassin, but she was a terrible spy. Her undercover skills sucked. Tony had had to cover for her more times than he could count to prevent her from being made and he was pretty sure they were still suspicious of her. 

It actually made his cover more solid, but it was disturbing to watch and all Tony really wanted was the truth. What was Ziva doing here and what was her relationship to Director Shepard and this op? He hoped he figured it out before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
